


The Corn Fic °VERY MATURE°

by weak4dweekes



Series: Destiel One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Corn - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kinky Dean, M/M, Porn, castiel - Freeform, corn porn, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: the tittle explains itselfWritten by a f**king queen and a ginger pesant named kerkaka @godhatesmadison and @smolmccartney_17 on wattpad XD





	

"God damnit Cas!" Dean snarled as he stirred his fork in the bowl of corn. "This isn't all the waY COOKED YOU FOOKIN CUCUMBER COONT ASD BETCH!"

"Excuse me, I am not a 'fookin cucumber ass betch' I am an angel of the lord. I don't appreciate your disrespect, Dean. And you took it without my permission. You're supposed to be helping me cook, not just saying I'm bad when it's not even done.."

"DUMBASS EGGPLANT LOOKIN FAGGET SUCC MY DIK ALREADY!"

"Um Dean. I am not a faggot. Technically I am not a pile of sticks. I am a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent. And you are the homosexual if you want me to suck your penis."

"JUST POOT YOUT DIK IN MAH GAPING ASSHOLE!"

Cas cleared his throat. "The corn isn't even done! And your assbutt is small. You're so un intellectual. But join me in your room if you please..."

"YOU HAVE TO COOK THE CORN CAREFULLY FIRST!"

"Go, Dean." Cas smirked and turned the stove off. He turned and grabbed one of the corn cobs that he had started to boil, he hadn't shucked it and he had a devious and very unholy plan. 

Dean was already undressed, he looked like s predator by the way he was standing. Cas couldn't help but notice how hot he was, but then he moved like he was going to kiss him. With one sharp movement he went to whisper in his ear. "On your hands and knees," he growled, his voice very deep and gravelly.

He laughed as he saw Dean's boner grow. And the hunter did as told, he got down on his hands and knees, on the bed although. Cas wasn't going to fuck him, no no. He was going to do far worse.

He started pressing tender kisses to Dean's firm asscheeks with a smirk playing on his lips. It was very gently until without warning, Cas shovED THE CORN COB INTO DEAN'S SLUTTY TIGHT ASSHOLE. He pumped it fast, making the hunter a mess of moans. It was really unplesant for him, but Cas was just laughing. Dean wanted him to fuck him, and he Was, but only with something bigger and WAY BETTER.

Some of the wet kernels started exploding, shooting their juices out, but creating fantastic lube.

It got messy rather quick, but he was cooking that amazing corn as it continued to get got and steamy.

After a while, Cas pulled it out of Dean's now gaping asshole and ended up licking the remainder from the inside. He mumbled a yum when he pulled his tongue out of the boy.

All of this because Cas wanted to know how to cook, and Dean wanted a blowjob.

But later on, he ended up getting the best bj ever as he ate the rest of his corn.

**Author's Note:**

> We need susej!
> 
> JESUS SAVE ME. 
> 
> WAIT.
> 
> PLEASE DONT XD
> 
> CORN GODS ABOVE, SAVE MEEEE!


End file.
